CoC Hog Wars Wiki
'CoC Hog Wars' CoC Hog Wars is an ADULT ONLY (21+) Clash of Clans Level 9 clan that is extremely competitive, relying on communication, teamwork, & organization. CoC Hog Wars was established in August, 2014 by founder Moz TheReverent. The clan is currently lead by CoC Rocket (Greg) and has several appointed Co-Leaders to assist with daily operations and organization. CoC Hog Wars requires new members to join their feeder (developmental) clan CoC Bacon Wars, prior to being eligible to enter the main clan CoC Hog Wars. CoC Hog & Bacon Wars are both English speaking clans generally made up of mostly US & Canadian players (East to West Coast), United Kingdom, New Zealand, Australia, as well as other parts of the World. The clans wars constantly, and generally begin their war searches on any day of the week between the times of 6PM ET & 10PM ET. CoC Hog Wars has Won over 150 matches with each of it's clans, Hog Wars & Bacon Wars. With 200+ Wins combined between the two clans, CoC Hog Wars has established itself as a one of a kind clan that thrives on success; being organized, communicating, WINNING, but most importantly also enjoys having fun, entertaining each other with somewhat mature content; language, jokes, and other rough humor... Something many other competitive clans seem to lack as they lack a social environment. CoC Hog Wars will always put winning first, but will never require their players to perform any requirements on a regular basis besides communicate, use both attacks in every war, and coordinate upgrades with teammates to ensure the best rosters for war. Members may choose to be as social as they want, farm or upgrade when they choose, donate how much or how little they want, but come war time they''' MUST be 100% in it to win it!' '''How to Join' CoC Hog Wars is currently recruiting, as stated below new members will be required to join CoC Bacon Wars (feeder clan) before being accepted into the main part of the clan CoC Hog Wars. Reasons being that we want to simply know how dedicated our new players are, that they understand how to participate in wars, and most importantly that they show up for wars. CoC Hog Wars accepts players from all over as long as they speak English and have no issues with our war start times which are generally US ET & PT time zones. We are always accepting TH8 and above, but are mainly seeking TH8, TH8.5, and well established TH9 bases. We will not accept anyone with a rushed or lopsided account. Interested players can apply to CoC Hog Wars by visiting the link below and filling out our online application. Join CoC Hog Wars Family! New members must fill out our online application Main Website: www.cochogwars.com CoC Hog Wars Clan Tag: #299CQGGY CoC Bacon Wars Clan Tag: #2L8UC9R2 ---- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __INDEX__ Category:Browse Category:War Strategy